


Pahuksen eroottista

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: “Sinä kuulostat ihan joltain valistuslehtiseltä.”





	

 

Midorima Shintarō ei ollut mikään järin romanttinen nuorimies, ja hän tiesi tämän tosiasian itsekin varsin mainiosti. Sellaiset tuntemukset kuten ihastuminen tai vetovoiman kokeminen olivat kyllä hänelle hyvin tuttuja — joskin näiden irrationaalisten emootioiden syvimmän olemuksen ymmärtäminen oli vaatinut jokusen tovin — mutta kovin hempeäksi saati vietteleväksi hän ei yksinkertaisesti osannut heittäytyä. Ei, vaikka olisi kuinka tahtonut.

Takao oli useaan kertaan sanonut, että rakasti Midorimaa juuri sellaisena kuin hän oli. Tähän Midorima uskoi, sillä kaikesta luonteenomaisesta älyttömyydestään huolimatta Takao oli sentään sen verran tolkun ihminen, ettei varmastikaan olisi ryhtynyt suhteeseen Midoriman kanssa, mikäli olisi kaivannut partneriltaan ruusuja ja runoutta.

Mutta hitto soikoon, kuinka joskus tulikaan eteen hetkiä, jolloin pienestä sulavuudesta olisi ollut mittaamattomasti apua.

Yksi sellaisista hetkistä oli parhaillaan käsillä. Takaon vanhemmat olivat häipyneet hääpäivän kunniaksi viettämään pitkää viikonloppua johonkin onsenin äärelle, joten tietysti Midoriman täytyi tulla yökylään, holhoojien valvova katse ja epäilyttäville äänille herkistyneet korvat kun eivät kovin usein kadonneet kuvioista ihan niin pitkäksi ajaksi kerrallaan. Koko talo olisi siis nyt nuorten kuhertelevaisten käytössä heidän parhaaksi katsomallaan tavalla. Kuluneen kuukauden aikana oli keskustelun tasolla sivuttu pariinkin otteeseen ajatusta intiimin kanssakäymisen repertuaarin laajentamisesta, ja vaikkei tälle tapahtumalle ollutkaan mitään päivämäärää osoitettu, kaikki merkit viittasivat siihen, että nyt kannatti ottaa ratkaiseva askel; Oha Asa oli osannut kertoa juuri nyt olevan ravulle mitä otollisin ajankohta uusien asioiden menestyksekkäälle kokeilemiselle, skorpionillekin oli luvattu onnea ja nautintoja, eli ulkoiset puitteet olivat kaikin mahdollisin tavoin kutakuinkin täydellisesti mallillaan.

Midorima oli siis valmistautunut. _Erittäin_ valmistautunut. Nyt ei tarvinnut enää muuta kuin kertoa taustatyön tuottamat tulokset ja houkutella Takao itse aktiviteetin pariin. Se kävisi varmasti monin verroin helpommin, mikäli houkutteleva osapuoli hallitsisi viettelyn salat edes hivenen paremmin kuin Midorima. Takao oli toki toivottanut Midoriman tervetulleeksi lempein suukoin sekä takamusta heti eteisessä nipistäen, mutta sen jälkeen hän oli alkanut puhua pulputtaa jostain televisiosta tulevasta elokuvasta ja ruoanlaitosta, mikä oli ollut Midoriman aikeita ajatellen kerrassaan harmistuttava käänne.

Mikäli Takao ei olisikaan vielä kiinnostunut siirtymään pohdinnoista käytäntöön, ei Midorimallakaan olisi mikään kiire, aiemmin suositut menetelmät tarjosivat tyydytystä aivan riittävästi. Jos taas akti tultaisiin toteuttamaan tänä viikonloppuna, paras hetki toimeenpanolle olisi _mahdollisimman pian_ , ihan noin varmuuden vuoksi.

Asiaankuuluviin faktoihin perehtyessäään Midorima oli saanut sen käsityksen, että monet kokivat aiheen jotenkin kiusalliseksi ja että sitä sopisi lähestyä hienovaraisesti. Näin ollen hän oli siis kuluttanut etukäteen huomattavasti tavanomaista enemmän energiaa sen probleeman äärellä, miten ihmeessä ottaisi asian puheeksi, kauniit kiertoilmaisut kun eivät tosiaan häneltä oikein luonnistuneet.

Mitään maagista ratkaisua hän ei ollut keksinyt. Ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jäi siis käsitellä asiat sellaisina kuin ne olivat.

“Kazunari.”

“Mmm?”

“Ajattelin, että voisimme kokeilla anaaliyhdyntää.”

Takao kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa. Suoritusta saattoi pitää varsin huomionarvoisena, sillä se tapahtui hänen seisoessaan paikoillaan. Midorima kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä.

“Onko minun tulkittava kehonkielesi niin, että ajatus on sinusta epämieluisa?”

“Mitä? Ei, en minä sitä... Tämä vain tuli niin äkkiä.”

“Äkkiä? Olemme keskustelleet toimituksen mahdollisuudesta jo useampaan —”

“Hädin tuskin kynnyksen ylitettyäsi on vähän aikaista alkaa ehdottelemaan, Shin-chan”, Takao täsmensi ja virnisti. “Ottaisit nyt edes kengät pois.”

“Pahoittelen kiihkeyttäni.”

“Älä suotta. Mutta istutaan nyt ensin alas, haluaisitko vaikka teetä tai —”

“Itse asiassa käsiteltävän aiheen luonteen huomioiden uskoisin, että sinun huoneesi olisi keittiötä soveliaampi paikka, Kazunari.”

Takao tuijotti Midorimaa hetken mykistyneenä, sitten hänen poskensa punehtuivat aavistuksen verran.

“Siis... sinä haluat tehdä sen _nyt_? Nyt heti?”

“Mielellään.”

“Tuota... wau. Sinä se sitten osaat käydä suoraan asiaan.”

“Ajattelin, että aikeideni ilmaiseminen mitä pikimmin olisi kohteliasta.”

“En tiedä, miten hyvin _anaali_ ja _kohtelias_ todella kohtaavat, mutta... mmh... joo. Joo, tehdään se”, Takao sanoi punehtuen vielä vähän lisää, ja otti Midorimaa kädestä hymyillen juuri sillä tavalla, joka oli säästetty ainoastaan kahdenkeskisiin hetkiin. Takaolla nyt oli aina pilkettä silmäkulmassa, teki hän mitä hyvänsä, mutta tämän nimenomaisen väläyksen näkeminen sai Midoriman aina ajattelemaan olevansa etuoikeutettu.

Vaikka he olivatkin kokonaan kahden, huoneen ovi suljettiin huolellisesti ennen vuoteelle siirtymistä. Takao riisui hupparinsa ja kipusi istumaan Midoriman syliin hajareisin, hänen koko kehonsa tuntui suorastaan hyrisevän kumman sähköisenä hänen painautuessaan aivan kiinni. Suudelmat levittäytyivät nopeasti huulilta korvanlehdelle ja kaulalle, hikiset kädet löysivät tiensä paidan alle, ja kun Takao sitten alkoi hapuilla Midoriman housujen vetoketjua, oli korkea aika huolehtia muutamista käytännönseikoista.

Takao kurtisti kulmiaan kysyvästi nähdessään Midoriman laukusta esiinkaivetut liukasteet ja kondomit.

“Tarvitaanko me välttämättä..?”

“Oletan, että viittaat kysymykselläsi kondomeihin.”

“Joo. Kummallakaan ei kuitenkaan ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut ketään muuta.”

“Olen ymmärtänyt, että jälkikäteen peseytyminen sujuu helpommin, mikäli siemensyöksy tapahtuu kondomia käytettäessä; tällöin rectumista täytyy huuhdella pois ainoastaan liukuvoide. Vesipohjainen on löytämieni tietojen mukaan kaikkein helpoin pestävä, joskin silikonipohjainen voisi silti olla näin ensikertalaisille parempi vaihtoehto, sillä se ei kuivu käytön aikana yhtä helposti. Toisaalta sitäkin saattaa joutua lisäämään joka tapauksessa aktin aikana, vaikka myönnettäköön, että epäilenkin kestokykyämme suuresti. Öljy- ja rasvapohjaiset liukasteet ilmeisesti tarjoaisivat myös hyvän tuloksen, mutta ne voivat haurastuttaa kondomia, ja näin sivusta sanoen myös koen niiden potentiaalisen tahraavuuden hyvin epätoivottavana ominaisuutena.”

Takao hieroi leukaansa sen näköisenä, että Midorima epäili hänen hihittävän hiljaa kätensä takana.

“Kuulostaa... ihan pätevältä. Toit sitten kahta sorttia.”

“Niin, toivoisin myös sinun kontribuutiotasi keskusteluun.”

“Minulle sopii ihan miten vain.”

“Kazunari, tämä on hyvin tärkeä kysymys.”

“Siksi luotankin oikein mielelläni valistuneeseen arvioosi.”

“Ja sinun arviosiko ei sitten olisi valistunut?”

“En ehkä ole ajatellut asiaa ihan samoilta kanteilta kuin sinä.”

“Ikävä kyllä en voi väittää yllättyväni moisesta, jos totta puhutaan”, Midorima puuskahti ja kohensi silmälasejaan. “Kenties meidän olisi syytä käydä aktin peruselementit ensin lävitse suullisesti.”

“Kuinka voisinkaan kieltäytyä...”

“Oletan tuon olevan retorinen kysymys.”

“Oletat oikein”, Takao virnisti ja kävi pitkäkseen asettaen molemmat kätensä päänsä alle. “No niin, anna tulla, sensei. Valista minua.”

Midorima kohensi lasejaan tarpeettomasti uudelleen peittääkseen hämmennyksensä. Hän ei edelleenkään aina ihan saanut selvää siitä, oliko Takao tosissaan vai laskiko tämä leikkiä. Useimmiten kyse oli tietysti viimeksimainitusta, sen Midorimakin oli jo oppinut, ja monissa tapauksissa hän tyytyikin päättämään keskustelun osaltaan mielenosoitukselliseen hiljaisuuteen, mutta nyt kuitenkin puhuttiin hyvin tärkeästä asiasta...

Ja koska varman päälle pelaaminen tuskin oli koskaan satuttanut ketään, hän aloitti perinpohjaisen taustatutkimuksensa tulosten ruotimisen. Ja ihan sieltä alusta asti.

“Peräaukon kanavahan on noin kolmen senttimetrin mittainen limakalvokäytävä, jossa sijaitsee kaksi sulkijalihasta; ulompi ja sisempi. Ulompaan sulkijalihakseen voi vaikuttaa tietoisesti, mutta sisemmän supistukset ovat tahdosta riippumattomia. Tämän vuoksi ennen yhdyntää anusta tulee hyväillä käsin rauhallisesti edeten; vasta lihaksen rentouduttua sisään voi työntyä aiheuttamatta kipua tai repeämiä. Osan näistä esivalmisteluista voi suorittaa myös oraalisesti. Sisempää sulkijalihasta tulisi venyttää liukuvoiteen avulla ensin yhdellä sormella, edeten sitten yksi kerrallaan useampaan. Erilaisia anustappeja suositellaan myös käytettäviksi preparaatiovaiheessa, mutta ainakaan toistaiseksi en ole kokenut tarpeelliseksi lunastaa sellaista.”

Takaon kurkusta kantautui äännähdys, jota saattaisi kuvailla korinaksi. Midorimalla oli vankat epäilyksensä siitä, mistä moinen johtui, mutta päätti jatkaa silti.

“Anaalin etuseinämässä, lantion keskellä heti häpyluun takana, sijaitsee eturauhanen eli prostata. Sen pitäisi tuntua pienenä kohoumana muutaman senttimetrin syvyydellä, keskimäärin noin kahden ja puolen senttimetrin sekä viiden senttimetrin välillä. Eturauhanen on yksi miesvartalon erogeenisista alueista, joskin sen herkkyys stimulaatiolle kasvaa kiihottumisen myötä, ja useat lähteet kertovat voimakkaista orgasmeista, joita saadaan vain eturauhasta intensiivisesti hieromalla, lainkaan penistä koskettamatta. Prostatan paikantaminen voi kuitenkin vaatia hieman harjoitusta, joskin keräämieni tietojen perusteella uskaltaisin esittää arvion siitä, että käytetty aika ja vaiva voisivat pidemmän päälle olla varsin hyväkin sijoitus.”

Takaon nyökätesssä tälle arviolle pato hänen sisällään murtui, ja ensimmäiset kovat naurunpyrskähdykset pyrkivät ilmoille kasvaen sitten nopeasti täysivaltaiseksi remakaksi.

“Varsinaisessa anaaliyhdynnässä penikselle paras puristus peräaukossa on sen aluksi mainitsemani kolmen senttimetrin matkalta, sen jälkeen suoli avautuu väljäksi ja ontoksi. Peräsuoli on myös tuntoaistiton. Penetroivan osapuolen tulee varsinkin aluksi pitää liikkeensä hyvin maltillisina, sillä vaikka sisempää sulkijalihasta olisi jo rentoutettu —”

Takaon kierähtäessä täysin hallitsemattoman räkätyspuuskan vallassa alas sängyltä Midorima katsoi parhaaksi vaieta; tässä vaiheessa kaikki hänen sanomansa olisi vain polttoainetta Takaon moottoreille, mikäli tämä siis ylipäätään pystyisi enää edes kuuntelemaan. Olennaisin oli myös jo tullut sanottua, minkä lisäksi oli myönnettävä, että Midorima koki egoaan nyt hieman loukatun.

Jottei olisi syyttä suotta vielä ryhtynyt repimään sormiensa teippauksia ihan silkkaa ärtymystään, Midorima kohensi jälleen silmälasejaan saadakseen käsilleen edes jotain tekemistä. Oli se sentään tyydyttävämpää kuin päivän onnenkapineen golf-pallon hyppysissä pyöritteleminen.

“Sinä pidät minua pilkkanasi”, Midorima sanoi Takaon rauhoittua sen verran, että kykeni kipuamaan takaisin sängylle.

“En muotoilisi asiaa itse _ihan_ noin.”

“Vaan miten, jos saan kysyä?”

Takao tyrskähti uupuneesti ja pyyhki otsatukkaansa punoittavilta kasvoiltaan. Hän oli edelleen selvästi huvittunut.

“Perehtyneisyytesi asiaan on ehdottomasti hyväksi, ja huolenpitoasi voisi sanoa suorastaan koskettavaksi, mutta... mutta Shin-chan, onhan se nyt koomista nähdä ja kuulla, kuinka kaikista maailman ihmisistä juuri _sinä_ laskettelet tuollaista menemään. Ja tuolla vakavalla naamalla!”

“Kenen sinä sitten soisit kanssasi näistä asioista keskustelevan?” Midorima kysyi vilpittömästi tyrmistyneenä.

Vastaukseksi hän sai taas uuden nauruun ratkeamisen. Tilanne alkoi olla sanalla sanoen turhauttava, asia ei nyt ollut edistynyt lainkaan siten kuin Midorima olisi suonut. Takao oli kuitenkin vaikuttanut alun perusteella hänkin hyvin kiinnostuneelta kokeilemaan toimitusta ihan käytännössäkin, ja kaiken tämän jälkeen Midorima olisi itsekin pitänyt aiheen sikseen jättämistä mitä epätyydyttävimpänä ratkaisuna. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan ja toivoi, että keskustelu olisi vielä mahdollista kääntää takaisin itse aiheeseen, ja sen jälkeen he toivottavasti voisivat siirtyä johonkin aivan muuhun kuin pelkkään puhumiseen.

“Mikäli koet ilmeeni niin huvittavina, että ne haittaavat keskittymistäsi, niin kenties paras ratkaisu on se, että otat minut takaapäin.”

Nauru katkesi kuin seinään. Ah.

“S-... Shin-chan...”

“Onko sinulla jotakin ajatusta vastaan?”

“Öh, ei.”

“Sepä oivallista. Olisi perin ikävää, jos peräruiskeella jo suorittamani suolenpuhdistus menisikin hukkaan.”

“Perä-...?” Takao aloitti kysymyksensä, mutta läimäisi sitten molemmat kädet suulleen ja heittäytyi vuoteelle kasvot edellä, koko keho kehnosti tukahdutetusta naurusta täristen.

“En ymmärrä, mikä tässä on mukamas niin kovin huvittavaa”, Midorima kommentoi. Takaon nauru yltyi entisestään, nyt se toi jo mieleen ulvomisen. “Hygienia on kuitenkin ensiarvoisen tärkeää.”

“Joo, onhan se”, Takao läähätti ja kiemurteli lähemmäs naurunkyyneliä poskiltaan pyyhkien. “Anna anteeksi, Shin-chan, tämä kaikki vain on niin pahuksen eroottista, että tarvitsen hetken itseni kokoamiseen.”

“Oliko tuo sarkasmia?”

“Ehkä.”

“Turvallisuus _on_ seksikästä.”

“Sinä kuulostat ihan joltain valistuslehtiseltä”, Takao sanoi, nyt jo tosin ääni ennemminkin hempeäksi kuin huvittuneeksi taittuen. Se oli hyvä. “Sen... mmh... puhdistuksenko takia sinulla oli niin kiire?”

Midorima nyökkäsi. Yhtäkkiä vieras nolouden tunne nousi pintaan, kun hän tajusi, miten selvästi kaikki tämä kerätty tietous ja ennakkotoimet kertoivat hänen omista odotuksistaan. Ei kai hän nyt vain ollut liian innokas? Toisaalta _juuri se hymy_ kohosi taas Takaon huulille ja hän kömpi jälleen Midoriman syliin, alkaen sitten silitellä leveitä hartioita.

“On kyllä oikeastikin tosi kuumaa, että olet valmistautunut tähän niin perinpohjaisesti.”

“Hmph.”

“Jotenkin vain oletin, että tekisimme sen toisin päin.”

“Ei tule kuuloonkaan. Vaikka oikein tehtynä mainittavaa kipua saati vaurioita ei pitäisi aiheutua, minun on myönnettävä, että ensikertalaisilla on hyvistä pohjatiedoistakin huolimatta taipumusta virhearvioiden tekemiseen. Näin ollen penetroitavan osapuolen istumamukavuuden on mahdollista kärsiä, enkä todellakaan aio ottaa sitä riskiä, ettet minun lipsahdukseni tähden pystyisikään maanantaina polkemaan rikšaa.”

Takao tyrskähti vaimeasti.

“Shin-chan?”

“Niin?”

“Harjoittelitko tuota vastausta kauankin?”

“Mitä oikein yrität vihjailla?”

“En yritä vihjailla yhtään mitään”, Takao kehräsi ja nojautui lähemmäs, kuiskaamaan suoraan Midoriman korvaan. “Kunhan pohdin, voisiko sinulla olla muitakin syitä kuin pelkkä totutun koulukyydin järjestyminen.”

“Kuten mitä?”

“Mmm, en voi kieltää, etteikö ajatus sen _eturauhasesi_ antaumuksellisesta hieromisesta kuulostaisi minustakin ihan miellyttävältä... Tai ravun kuuluisan kovan kuoren tuolle puolen näkeminen tällaisen luottamuksenosoituksen muodossa... Tai ehkä oletkin vain niin uskomattoman pehmo, ettet kestä ajatusta minun vahingossa satuttamisestani.”

“Minä en tunnusta mitään”, Midorima tiuskaisi kasvot kuumottaen.

Hitto, että se kuulosti tyhmältä.

Mutta toisin kuin olisi voinut kuvitella, nyt Takao ei nauranut; ei, hän ainoastaan killitti Midorimaa silmät suurina, syöksähti sitten suutelemaan niin huulia, leukaa kuin kaulaakin, ja Midorima työnsi molemmat kätensä Takaon silkkisten hiusten lomaan kiihkeiden suukkojen muuttuessa vähitellen näykkäisyiksi.

Makuulle käyminen alkoi tuntua hyvältä idealta. Midorima vaipui vuoteelle selälleen ja Takao seurasi perässä, tuli hänen päälleen kiihdyttäviä suudelmiaan edelleen antaen, ja lopulta hänen sormensa palasivat taas hapuilemaan vyönsolkea ja vetoketjua. Teoriaosuus oli käyty yhdessä lävitse, kuten kuvaan kuuluikin, nyt jäljellä oli enää käytäntö.

Jännitti.

Oikeastaan aika paljonkin.

“Älä huoli, Shin-chan”, Takao sanoi virnistäen, nousi istumaan ja alkoi kiskoa housuja Midoriman yltä. “Lupaan olla hellä.”


End file.
